


Supplicant

by MadJaks



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJaks/pseuds/MadJaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has never stopped searching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplicant

_Jack's seen too many battlefields._

Searched cities' rubble till his hands have bled.

Sought - choking on falling ash - among broken bodies as day turned endless night around him.

Seen men, women, children – dead eyes open – hands still reaching for a spear, a rifle,_ each other_.

Pulled mewling infants from up-turned cradles - their tiny fists beating at him as he's clutched them to his chest - and grasped the hands of forever-to-be lost souls, hollow cheeked and voiceless.

And after, he's wandered ghost filled ruins and prayed to whatever deity would listen that someone, somewhere, was doing the same for him.


End file.
